1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a patient bed, in particular equipment of a patient support plate of the patient bed with the capability to acquire information about a patient on the patient support plate or the patient bed, and a method to operate the patient bed. The invention moreover concerns an imaging medical apparatus which possesses such a patient bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Imaging medical apparatuses—in particular larger imaging medical apparatuses such as magnetic resonance apparatuses, x-ray computed tomography systems for slice imaging, and x-ray systems having a larger C-arm x-ray apparatus—normally have a patient bed for supporting a patient during the imaging. Such patient beds are at times equipped with different types of devices, for example in order to obtain information about the position of a patient on the patient bed in the operation of the imaging apparatus. For example, in DE 10 2006 036 575 A1 a patient bed provided for computed tomography is described that has x-ray-positive markings to determine the position of the patient in diagnostic use of the computed tomography.